Kamen Rider W: The Mysterious Y
by roboblob
Summary: Double and Accel are in a pinch, but then, a young girl comes in to save the day! This young girl is none other than Yumi Hidari, Shotaro's long lost sister! How will the days go by now that he knows he has a sister? Read and see! TeruiXOC, TeruiXAkiko, PhillipXFascination.


**A/N: I promised myself that I would finish _Kamen Rider W_ before writing this story, but I couldn't resist not writing this. I just have to finish the V movies, though. Anyway, the plot's just like any episode. Case, Dopant, fight, good plot, more fight, and epilogue. This will be split into 2 chapters, just like the series.**

**Yes this is, more or less, a Mary Sue parody.**

**Bold means Gaia Memory, by the way.**

* * *

Shotaro, Phillip, and Ryu were browsing various aisles in a Windscale store. "Do you think she would like these?" Ryu asks, holding up a pair of slippers reading, "Happy Anniversary." Shotaro grabs them and slaps Ryu on the head with them. "I don't understand why _we're _helping you find a present for _your _anniversary." Shotaro crosses his arms. "It's been a year, hasn't it?" Phillip asks. Shotaro nods. "I just need some help, that's all." Ryu defends.

The two halves of Double sigh and walk with Ryu to the next store. Outside, people are running and screaming. it's just some Masquerade Dopants...with lethal weapons. "Phillip, Terui. Let's transform." Shotaro commands as he puts the Double Driver on. "No choice but to." Phillip puts his hand on his chin as his Double Driver appears. "Let's get shaking." Ryu puts on the Accel Driver.

**CYCLONE**

**JOKER**

**ACCEL**

"Hen...shin!"

"Henshin!"

**CYCLONE**

**JOKER**

**ACCEL**

They fight off the Masquerade Dopants for a few minutes before actually get shot down by a machine gun. "When did they get the weapons?" Shotaro asks. "They probably just found them. Remember the raid at the weapons store down near Amanogawa?" Phillip asks. "Why a weapons store would be near a high school is just stupid to me." Shotaro scoffs.

**TRIAL**

Ryu confiscates the weapons. "That should take care of that." The Riders resume the battle. They notice a teen walking towards them. She starts to run. "Hey! What are you doing! Get out of here!" Shotaro yells. "Once I defeat these guys!" She shouts. She then kicks one, and it explodes. She then easily defeats the rest of the Masquerades under a minute.

"How did she?" Shotaro asks. They demorph and Phillip's consciousness goes back to his body. The three got a good look of her now. Short, black hair, yellow hoodie, short shorts, something just a normal teen would wear. "Just who are you?" Shotaro asks.

"Yumi Hidari." She answers. "Well, Hidari, that was dangerous! You could've been killed." Shotaro yells. "My name's Yumi." Yumi corrects. "I see. She must come from somewhere where the first name is put before the last name." Ryu deducts.

"Yup! Came from LA just 2 days ago!" She smiles. "So, the order should be Hidari Yumi." Phillip thinks. He then slowly points to Shotaro. She then hugs the detective. "I'm your little sister!" "EHH?" Shotaro shouts in disbelief. Ryu and Philip raise eyebrows.

**-insert Kamen Rider W opening here-**

* * *

"Little sister? I didn't hear anything about this!" Akiko slaps Shotaro on the head with a slipper that reads, "Family Ties." "Neither did I!" Shotaro shouts. He turns to Yumi. "Alright, tell me everything."

"I'm 23, our parents gave me up for adoption when I was 5 months old, and my foster family relocated to LA when I was 3. I came to Futo because my foster dad told me about my real family." She explains. Ryu, on the meanwhile, was busy ogling his eyes at her. Akiko hits him with a slipper that reads, "We're married!"

"Well, I work as a detective here. What you just fought were Dopants. Humans being possessed by the powers of Gaia Memories. "That's Phillip, smartest person on Earth and my best partner. Terui Ryu, superintendent at Futo Police Department. Narumi Akiko, my late boss's daughter. Don't get her angry." Yumi stands up and bows. "Pleased to meet you." She checks her watch that she was totally wearing the whole entire time. "I gotta go! Hotel Manhattan's manager wants me back by 4!" "Why?" Everyone asks. "I had a room reserved. If I don't get back now, the room will be given to someone else." Shotaro stands up. "I'll drive you. I am your older brother, after all." "Thanks!" "I'll go, too!" Ryu offers and stands. Akiko pulls him by the ear. "We're married!" "I don't mind." Yumi smiles. "See? She doesn't mind." Ryu smiles at Akiko, who promptly hits him with the same slipper. "I do!"

"Do you wanna just go?" Shotaro asks. "Yeah, let's go." Yumi answers. They grab helmets and head out. "What's wrong with you?!" Akiko asks Ryu. "What are you talking about, Chief?" Ryu asks. "I don't remember doing anything wrong. All I did was listen to Yumi's story." "You were ogling your eyes at her!" "I was?" "Yes you were!" "I'm sorry, Chief."

Philip, on the other hand, was in the Gaia Library. He was looking up something with the keywords, "couple," "fighting," "guest," and "stop." When he came back down to Earth, he saw Akiko chasing Ryu around the kitchen with her slipper. "Promise me that you won't look at her like that ever again!" "I promise!" "Terui Ryu is acting strange today." Philip puts his hand on his chin. He decides to do what the books told him to. He grabs Ryu and Akiko by the backs of their shirts, drags them to the door, opens it, hands them their shoes, pushes them out, and shuts the door in their faces. Earth can be such a jerk sometimes. "_Philip's_ the one who kicked us out?!" Akiko loudly asks. Ryu just nods in shock.

Just a few feet away, Shotaro and Yumi were just about to head out. Ryu and Akiko notice and catch up. "You still haven't left yet?" Akiko asks. "Someone stole the gas. I told Yumi to stay put while I get to the gas station to get more gas." Shotaro answers. "Well, Philip just kicked us out, so I guess we're going home too." "You're kidding. _Philip_?!" "I know!" As they expressed their disbelief, Ryu finds himself trying not to look at Yumi. It's as if something is making him look, but he keeps finding himself trying not to. He's immune to Dopant mind tricks, but not pretty women? What's with him today?

* * *

A few hours later, Shotaro was on the phone with Yumi. "So, we're visiting our parents tomorrow for lunch, remember?"

"Yeah. When are you picking me up?"

"Around 11:30."

"Okay. See you then!"

"Bye."

They hang up on each other. "You seem really happy." Philip drinks some tea. "I finally found out that there's more than just me and my parents; of course I would be happy. I wish you could've been happy when you found out about your family." "My family gave out deadly Gaia Memories to half the city, Shotaro. I was confused. Be happy or be angry?"

"It's still family nonetheless. Would you be happy if you found out about your family, and they weren't the cause of everything?"

"Of course I would, but that was in the past. We're focused on your family. Shouldn't you call your parents up?"

"I'm making it a surprise visit."

"Do surprises run in the Hidari family?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying. You are the one who surprised my mother with Xtreme."

"I guess that's true."

The door swings open, and a crying Akiko is in front. She quickly drags her feet over to Shotaro and repeatedly hits him with her slipper repeatedly yelling, "BAKA!" Shotaro, on the other hand was busy trying to get her off him. "Hey Akiko! Akiko! Stop it! Akiko! Stop hitting me!" She finally stops and cries more. "Akiko, what's with you?"

"Your sister! She did this!"

"But you're not hurt or anything."

"Yes I am! She's tearing the marriage apart!"

"What do you mean?"

"Ryu-kun's looking at her all the time! And the looks he gives her are different from the looks he gives me!"

"What kind of looks?"

Akiko gives Shotaro sly, Jack Nicholson, and awe looks.

"Those aren't looks Terui would normally give." "Maybe something's making him give those looks." Phillip suggested.

"There is! It's your sister!"

"How do you know? When was the last time you even saw her?" Shotaro questioned.

"Just half an hour ago! I was with Ryu-kun walking around the city after our movie date, when suddenly, _she_ showed up! He started giving her these looks as she asked how the movie was and stuff. I couldn't take it anymore and I left. Just who is that girl?! Does she not know her boundaries or care for other people's feelings?!"

"How should I know? I just met her, too."

That's when Akiko raised a finger and smiled. "PHILLIP! Look 'er up!"

"Whoa! You are not looking up my sister, sister." "Shotaro?" Phillip asks in a confused manner. "Sorry. Didn't mean for it to come out that way. But don't look her up. I'm having lunch with her and our parents tomorrow. I can get the details then."

"But I need this information now! I won't be able to sleep at night if I don't!"

"Hey, Akiko-"

"I don't wanna consider a divorce again. Ryu-kun's not acting like himself, and I know that there's something going on. And I need to know if I'm right or if I'm wrong about your sister."

"Fine. Do what you want. I'll get Terui and straighten him out. Looking t my sister like that."

"I left him near Master's."

Shotaro exits. "Keyword: Hidari Yumi." Phillip looks up Yumi, and Akiko shakes. Outside, Shotaro is about to hop on his bike when a Dopant arrives. This Dopant was covered in hearts. Think of Candelilla, but with a sinister face. Anyway, Shotaro pulls out the Double Driver. "Phillip! Dopant. Surprisingly." "Sorry Shotaro. I can't. I'm trying to figure something out."

"Just finish the lookup now or save it for later."

"That's the thing. There's nothing _to_ look up!"

"What do you mean?!"

Inside, Akiko is looking confused. "What do you mean there's nothing to look up?!"

In the Gaia Library, Phillip holds up 3 paged book entitled, _Yumi Hidari_. "Hidari Yumi...Hidari Yumi never existed!"

* * *

**A/N: I was gonna save that last part for the next chapter, but with the way the story's going, I put it in.**


End file.
